A Soldier Worth Fighting For
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: Skull didn't know how long he had been hanging from that wall, arms chained above him and blood dripping rhythmically from his extensive wounds. He could feel his Flames and magic beneath his skin, straining to get free, to help heal him. A Cloud never liked to be restrained. [Skull-is-Harry] ONE-SHOT - Part 5 of The Soldier Series


**Title: A Soldier Worth Fighting For  
**

**Description:** **Skull didn't know how long he had been hanging from that wall, arms chained above him and blood dripping rhythmically from his extensive wounds. He could feel his Flames and magic beneath his skin, straining to get free, to help heal him. A Cloud never liked to be restrained.**

**Word Count: 2,453  
**

**Warnings: character death, torture, bad!Ron!bashing, Dumbledore!bashing, Ginny!bashing, Skull!whump, Skull-is-Harry, slightly dark  
**

* * *

_A warning to the people,_  
_ The good and the evil,_  
_ This is war._

_ To the soldier, the civilian,_  
_ The martyr, the victim,_  
_ This is war._

_~This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars~_

* * *

Skull had learned long ago that when he had a bad feeling about something, shit was going to hit the fan, and hit it hard. When he had woken up that morning, he knew something wrong was going to happen; his hidden killing curse scars itched, his stomach revolted against any thoughts of eating, and his hands shook constantly.

So in an attempt to calm down, Skull had taken his bike from the garage, explained to his fellow Arcobaleno that he was going for a drive and that he _didn't need an escort, thank you very much_. His bike had always managed to calm him, it reminded Skull of Sirius, of those days before his godfather's death when the two of them would sneak away from Grimmauld Place and go flying.

But, as it would turn out, Skull's attempt to calm himself backfired, because on his way back to the Arcobaleno Manor, Skull found himself staring down the wand of one Ronald Billius Weasley, and _damn _the years had not been kind to the man he had once considered a friend (a sign of his weak magical core - the stronger the core, the slower the witch or wizard aged, one of the reasons why he looked younger than nineteen), his hair had thinned and now was balding, his nose had become even larger if possible, and his fingers showing the beginning of arthritis.

Skull was really wishing he had a wand right about now (having snapped his after running away from Britain in an attempt to stop them from tracking him down, man did he regret that now)...

"_Mi dispiace, ma il mio nome non è Harry _(Italian: I'm sorry, but my name is not Harry)" Skull drawled in clear, unaccented Italian, "_E sarebbe bello se hai questo maledetto bastone dalla mia faccia_. (Italian: And it would be great if you got this damn stick out of my face.)"

Ronald's face reddened with rage, "Listen here, Harry, you're coming home and marrying Ginny wither you like it or not."

"_Rimuovere il cazzo di bastone dal grande del Skull-sama presenza__, contadino._ (Italian: Remove your fucking stick from the great Skull-sama's presence, peasant.)" Skull snapped, and without Ron noticing he reached into his pocket for his phone, quickly speed dialing a random number (the only numbers he had on speed dial were the Arcobaleno, so he didn't really have to worry much about who he was calling).

_~"Hello -kora?... ... ...Skull?"~ _

"I'm either taking you back the easy way, or the hard way, Potter." Ron snarled, "So cut the act. Drop the damn glamour!"

_~"Skull, what the Hell is going on? Where are you -kora? Reborn, something's wrong -kora!"~ _

"Listen, _inglese idiota_(Italian: english idiot), I am Skull di Arcobaleno... And I don't like threats." Cold violet eyes met furious blue.

"_Expulso!_"

* * *

Colonello had honestly been slightly surprised when it had been his phone that rang, having expected it to be either Fon or Reborn who got the call. But nonetheless, when his phone blared Yellowcard's _Fighting _(Skull's ringtone, something must be wrong), Colonello had whipped the blue phone from his pocket and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello -kora?" There was no answer, only faint shuffling noises. "Skull?"

He had caught the attention of the other Arcobaleno by now, all of whom had migrated towards him anxiously.

_~"...either taking you back...easy way or hard way...Potter...cut the act... the glamour!"~ _

"Skull, what the Hell is going on?" Colonello definitely did not recognized that voice, but he knew the name. Harry Potter had been Skull's name before he became the Skull they knew today. Which meant Skull was in serious trouble. "Where are you -kora?" There was still no answer on Skull's part, and distressed blue eyes snapped towards Reborn, "Reborn, something's wrong -kora!"

_~"..._inglese idiota_... I am Skull di Arcobaleno...don't like threats."~ _This time it was definitely Skull's voice that spoke, a sneer evident and a slight underlying fear to it.

_~"Expulso!"~_ There was an explosion, followed by static, and Colonello panicked.

"Skull? _Skull?! _Fuck!" The blond cursed, turning wide blue eyes to his comrades. "I'm only getting static..."

* * *

Three days, five hours, and ten -no, eleven minutes.

Skull had gone missing over three days ago, leaving behind nothing but a destroyed street, a mangled motorcycle, a crushed helmet, and a smear of blood. And each Arcobaleno had immediately gone about cashing in favors and contact allies to help in the search for their missing Cloud.

The Vongola, Simon, Milliefiore, Cavallone, CEDEF, and even the Varia and Kokuyo Gang were on the case, scouring the planet in search for any clues to the location of the kidnapped Arcobaleno.

And yet they hadn't found _anything _useful. Not even a single lead!

Reborn let out a loud Italian curse as he hurtled the mockingly empty report against the wall.

The former Arcobaleno were all on edge, jittery from the lack of rest, and none of them had stopped searching for anything on their Cloud's location.

"Reborn,"

The Hitman spun around to face Fon. The Chinese man stood, leaning against the door frame, a grim expression on his face.

"Viper believes he has something that can help."

* * *

Turns out, the _something _that Viper had found, was actually a _someone_, because seated in front of them was a middle-aged woman, who honestly didn't look much older than her mid-thirties, with brown hair pulled into a tight bun, and brown eyes.

"How do you know Skull?" Verde asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The woman straightened, her hands clenching in her lap. "We went to the same school as children," She explained, "My name is Hermione Weasley-"

Fon's eyes sharpened, "_Weasley_?" He echoed shortly.

Hermione nodded, "At least until the divorce papers are finalized." She told them, "Harry was my best friend in school. I know I don't deserve that title after what happened... how I sided with Ronald and Ginevra... He was like a younger brother to me..."

"Get on with it, _Weasley_." Reborn interrupted, ignoring Hermione's flinch. "Why are you here? How did you know who Viper was?"

"Yes, _how_?" Viper demanded.

She stiffened, "Harry-"

"_Skull_." Fon corrected

"Skull, he told me." Hermione muttered, "Ron and his supporters have him,"

Reborn growled, "_Where_?"

* * *

_drip _

_drip _

_drip _

Skull didn't know how long he had been hanging from that wall, arms chained above him and blood dripping rhythmically from his extensive wounds. His naturally fast healing was exhausted, and the magic suppression cuffs around his wrists kept him from using both his magic and his flames. He could feel them beneath his skin, straining to get out.

A Cloud never liked to be restrained.

_drip _

_drip _

_drip _

Skull really didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, taking the punishment and hatred Ron and his minions unleashed on him.

_Where were they-? _

The door slammed open.

"They're_ burning_ through the bloody wards!" Ronald snarled, "How are they doing that?"

A smirk twisted Skull's cracked, bloody lips, "Told you they'd come for me..."

Ronald's face reddened in fury, his mustache bristling in a way that reminded Skull of his late Uncle Vernon, the red-head's hand tightening around his wand. "_How_ are those _Muggles_ burning through the wards, _Potter_!"

"My name isn't Harry Potter," Skull hissed weakly, a mocking sparkle in his tired violet eyes.

_drip _

_drip _

_drip _

Ronald's face turned an ugly shade of puce. "_Crucio!_"

* * *

The Arcobaleno had followed the directions Granger had left for them, she had told them about some sort of wards around the building, about how it kept anyone not keyed into it out.

They were so close... and they would not let some sort of magical ward keep them out.

So they _**burned the fucking things down. **_

Fon, as the fastest, was the first to storm (pun totally intended) the building, Reborn hot on his heels.

They showed no mercy, taking down wizards left and right with ease while Colonello and Lal covered their backs, shooting anyone who came into their range, and, as the two non-fighters of the group, Verde and Viper brought up the rear. Viper crushed minds as he passed, while Verde allowed his various Box Animals to tear their enemies to pieces.

It was a massacre, plain and simple.

The Arcobaleno worked their way through the house, leaving bloodied bodies in their wake, and eventually found themselves standing in front of a heavy door which lead to the basement, the only area of the house they hadn't yet assaulted.

Reborn didn't hesitate; his foot lashed out, kicking the door off its hinges and marching into the room, gun in hand, loaded and ready, and the others right behind him.

They sight they came upon made their fury skyrocket; a balding, pot bellied red-head (who must have been Ronald Weasley) stood over a chained Skull, who was convulsing violently, blood bubbling past clenched lips.

Fon was the first to move, shooting forward and delivering an unforgiving kick to the wizard's chest, sending him flying back into a wall, where Reborn instantly loomed over him, gun pointed at the man's bald head.

The Chinese martial artist knelt beside Skull's twitching form, destroying the chains that held him with a pulse of Storm Flames, he gathered the smaller man into his arms and looking him over. _There were so many injuries... _"Skull?" He asked gently, cupping the Cloud's cheek and staring into the glazed, vacant eyes of the younger Arcobaleno.

The only reply Fon got was a wordless gurgle of blood spilling past Skull's lips, as the purple-haired stuntman layed limply in his arms.

"His psyche is shattered," Viper droned, moving forward to touch a hand against Skull's forehead, "Whatever these people have done, it has literally broken his mind."

The wizard pinned against the wall chortled, "Bloody bastard got what was coming." He wheezed, blue eyes shining with sick delight, before screaming in pain when Reborn's bullet tore through his shoulder. "H-he betrayed us! H-he ruined everything! All our plans! Potter was suppose to marry Ginny, give us the money we deserved for putting up for him so long! But the coward ran away! Like a slimy snake!"

Reborn snarled, reloading his pistol and aiming it back at the man. "What _plans_?"

Weasley sneered, "Why should I tell you, _Muggle_?"

With a completely serious expression, Reborn lowered the gun and fired, listening with sadistic pleasure as the man cried out in pain. "I just shot you in the stomach; you'll be dead within fifteen minutes, unless I feel like healing you. It's an _extraordinarily _painful way to die." Weasley whimpered, "Now, _what plans were you talking about_?"

Weasley spilled; about how he had been hired by Dumbledore to spy on Harry Potter, to keep him meek and ready to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good; how he stole from Harry Potter's vaults; led him into dangerous situations to test him; how he and his sister potioned a young boy to get what they wanted, then later potioned one Hermione Granger because Weasley lusted after her; how he planned on drugging Harry Potter so that he'd marry Weasley's sister and father a child, before they would kill him after the child was born.

As he went on, the Arcobaleno grew more and more disgusted with the pathetic man cowering against the wall.

Eyes shadowed by his fedora, Reborn knealt, Sun Flames glittering in his palms, while he healed the bullet wound in the wizard's stomach, ignoring the disbelieving looks on the others' faces.

Weasley sobbed in relief as the bleeding stopped and the burning pain of his ruptured stomach faded...

Then screamed when another bullet ripped through his stomach once more.

Reborn stepped back, an almost satisfied smirk on his face as he allowed Leon to change back to his lizard form.

_BANG! BANG! _

Heads turned towards Colonello and Lal when another bullet tore through the Weasley's knee and groin. Lal only smirked darkly as she slung her rifle over her shoulder, while her fiance shrugged.

"He deserved it." The blond snarled, blue eyes frosty as he glared at the moaning, whimpering wizard in disgust.

Fon was pleased with the man's pain, even more so when he shifted Skull's unresponsive form to something more comfortable and easier to carry, and Skull's head lolled limply to rest against his chest, eyes still glazed and unseeing, blood dripping freely from his extensive wounds that _were not healing_. "We have to get him out of here," Fon muttered, loud enough for his fellow Arcobaleno to hear him, "Skull's injuries are not healing."

"He doesn't have the energy to heal them," Verde pointed out darkly, "His Flames are spent, there's barely anything left. And those chains?" The green-haired man nodded towards said chains, "They're Flame represent."

"The Vongola Mansion is the closest," Reborn said, eyes moving from the painfully dying wizard at his feet, "The car's out front, I'll drive us there."

* * *

When they arrived at the Vongola Mansion, it was a bustle of activity, Reborn, having called ahead, met the seventeen-year-old Vongola Don at the front door, whose orange eyes landing on Skull, who lay limply in Fon's arms, for all of a heartbeat before spinning on his heel and snapping at his servants to get back to work, and led them to the infirmary.

That had over three hours ago.

The door to the medical room slid open, revealing an exhausted Sasagawa Ryohei. "There's nothing more I can do for him," The Sun Guardian informed them gravely, "He's slipped into a coma. Whether he wakes up or not is up to him."

Fon felt as if his world had shattered around him at those words.

Ryohei's shoulders drooped in defeat, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone _

_~Hymn for the Missing by RED~_

* * *

**_This one had a complete mind of it's own, I had originally planned for a happier ending... And it came out as a suspenseful cliffhanger; pretty sure it's my first too. _****_So... Yeah... Skull's in a coma... I honestly have no idea how that happened, it kind of just... happened? *ducks* please don't kill me? If I'm completely honest, it was either going to be Skull falling into a coma, or Skull being driven insane (like the Longbottoms).  
_**

**_On a happier note... RON'S DEAD! Woohoo! Let's celebrate! Hermione's been potioned all these years and has finally broken free! (We'll probably meet her kids at some point soon; Rosalie Juliet _****_**_"Rose"_** Weasley, and Hadrian George "Hugo" Weasley.)_**

**_And, oh look, Tsuna make a cameo appearance!_**

**_The main pairing in this series will be Skull/Fon (Reborn: yes, he loves Skull, but he's not _in love _with him. In my mind, the last person Reborn had truly been in love with had been Luce. There will be moments of Reborn/Skull and Reborn/Skull/Fon, but it won't be anything serious.)  
_**

**_Some pairings I have in mind:_**

**_Verde/Hermione_**

**_Viper/Luna or Neville/Luna (can't choose between them -.-")_**

**_Colonello/Lal (Duh)_**

**_Sorry for the wait for the post -.-" school's been overwhelming me... Urg Grade 11, why do you torture me so!_**

**_~TDU_**


End file.
